Heart To Soul
by ktsoulbender23
Summary: Ok first Morden day as on the show parrings and Toph with Whooo? well read! The Gaang remeets eatch other lots of twists! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Modern day story ok I wrote many avatar stories before but I deleted them sorry ='( but anyway my very first modern day fanfic! Please ignore some spelling things I have missed sorry! Enjoy :3 **

Katara gloomily stared out the foggy window. For once in what seemed in 100 years it wasn't snowing. She slipped on a fur jacket that stooped and her knees, heavy ugg boots, gloves and a hat.

She walk along the ice path, dragging her feet along, she was shuffling. She heard voices in the distance, but no one to be seen. Katara heard a crack, she check her surroundings for anyone, nobody.

She started to walk again when she heard the cracking notice once more, just it was louder. She ignored it this time, but the final blow was huge, it sounded like an avalanche a ccccccrrrrraaaaassssssshhhhh hhh.

This time Katara look down, THE ICE WAS BRAKING! Katara run back towards the shabby shack. Katara's running made it worse, then splash! once her skin made contact with the freezing pole water, she was ready to pass out.

At this point her whole body was underwater, and numb. She couldn't think straight, it was like her body fell asleep in a never ending rest. Like pins and nettles,

You would think she was screaming and wiggling trying to get free. But she couldn't. It was like the nerves in her body stopped working. Her hand reached out, like trying to grab the light coming out from the hole.

It got darker and darker each second. She was drowning; so many questions ran in her head, am I going to die? Is this just a dream? What's happening!? She tried to fight closing her eyes, but it happened, then she opened her mouth leaving only bubbles in her trail. She felt something grab her...

A hand! Was someone saving her? They pulled her out of the darkness of the icy water. I happened so quickly the person pulled her up fast. She felt the water try to pull her back into its grasp. She didn't dare to open her eyes, scared to see who it was, and if she wasn't really saved. Then she did hazily open her eyes.

She saw a figure it was a dark orange blur. She closed her eyes then she woke in a different place, she was on an old bed very squeaky. She shot up looking around herself.

The orange blur walked in, her vision was a lot clearer. He had a baggy orange jacket on; the sleeves had light blue arrows all down both sleeves and the hoodie, onto his head. His brown hair was flawless, it looked so soft.

"Oh! You're up" he scurried to her.

"Am I dead?" Katara asked

"No" he chuckled

The person who saved her was a boy. She saw calm, trusting face. His eyes where a rare gray, when she looked at him she could she her future. When he laughed it was like the world stopped, to see this amazing view.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"y- ya" Katara answered sitting up.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." She said smiling slightly.

"Can I ask where I am?"

"Oh! Yes sorry, don't worry your safe your at my step dad's work, a hotel."

"Your parents are divorced?" Katara asked puzzled.

"I wish, but no my parents are dead." He said slumping onto the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara said blushing from being embarrassed."

"Gyatso, he adopted me I just say he is my step dad." Katara nodded softly

"What's your name?" Katara asked

"I'm Aang, what's your name?" He asked crawling over and sitting next to her.

"My name is Katara." She said rubbing her eyes, smiling slightly once more.

Aang gaze into her deep blue eyes. They were beautiful. Her curly hazel nut brown hair shimmered in the sunlight. The sun hit her at just so right angle half her face was sunlight.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I wasn't trying to kill myself if that's what you're wondering. I was walking and I heard the ice cracking, at first I didn't know what is was, so I looked around and saw nothing. A few moments passed, I started to walk back to my "house." When I heard the last crack it was huge! And the ground, I started to run but then the lake just opened up. Then I just fell in I tried to swim, scurry, I tried to find the surface. But I just couldn't move." Katara started to tremble.

Aang put a hand on her shoulder. Katara snug her legs up to her checks, and wrapped her arms around them.

"My parents are probably worried sick about me." Katara said giggling a little.

"Well I can take you home if you want," Aang said sighing.

Katara noticed the sad, lonely tone in his voice.

"Why? I never said I wanted to leave." Katara said lifting her head, smiling fully.

Aang's face lit up with color. "Thanks" he said smiling back.

Katara noticed that she was wearing something else; pajamas? A long sleeved shirt with buttons. With it, it also had long pants. The top and pants had the same pattern. Lines going downward, the color of the lines were magenta, reddish purple color. The clothing part was a pink yellow like a cream. She looked at her cloths next to her folded. She then looked up at Aang with a face that was red and pale. The red on her face was from embarrassment. and pale from about to faint.

Aang's eyes widened, "No! Not me one of my step dad's workers, don't worry she is a girl."

Katara sighed in relief.

**What's going to happen net you ask? Well I'll update soon! Thx!~ **

**-Avatarbender23 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok not an update in a while but here it is please tell me how I did thx!**

Katara take a look at herself in the merrier. Aang's cloths smelt like him. 'Well duh' Katara thought. She loved the smell of Aang, he smelt of clone and peaches, with a hint of ginger bread. She walked out of the bathroom to go meet up with Aang. He was still in the same spot waiting for her, to come down for breakfast.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." Katara said walking over to Aang.

"It's fine" Aang said. He didn't really mind waiting, he was looking at the amazing view of the hotel, Aang didn't get to see it a lot.

'Wow she looks amazing in guys cloths' Aang thought to himself.

"Well you ready?" Aang asked.

"Yep let's go" she said smiling

Aang set out a plate of pancakes and bacon, For Katara.

"I hope you like bacon too here you are." He said handing her the syrup.

"Strawberry or regular?" Aang asked.

"Regular please." Aang handed her the regular syrup, and she gently poured the sticky substance onto the fluffy pancake.

Aang set a plate for himself he had a pancake, and some vegetarian bacon.

"You're a vegetarian?" Katara asked.

"Oh, yeah I am.'

"Cool! I didn't know that. Your turn" Katara said.

"For what?" Aang asked confused."

"To ask something about me, I want each other to know about themselves." She said and bit into her fluffy pancake.

"I already know about your parents, even though I haven't met your stepdad. I know that you have brown hair, stormy gray eyes. You're a vegetarian."

"OK well how about your parents?"

"Well my parents they- my mom is dead, and my dad leaves me and my older brother by ourselves a lot. Either he is at work or on a business trip every day."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I asked" Aang said blushing.

"No no! Its fine, it's better to tell you then for you to find out the hard way."

"Ok it's my turn, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, it's just me and my papa."

"OK my turn again." Aang thought for a moment.

"Do you have any friends out here besides me?"

"Who said you where my friend?" Katara asked teasing.

"Oh- I- I just assumed that we where friends."

Katara realized that Aang took it for real. "Oh! Aang no you're my friend I was only teasing." Katara said giggling.

"Oh, sorry" he said blushing.

"Well yes, I do have one more friend her name is Suki she is my brother's girlfriend, she is really nice."

"Ok, I just have one last question for you, it's kind of personal."

"do- d- d- do you have a boyfriend?

**Ok peeps that's it for this one I'll try and do another chapter today but I'm not 100% sure bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is really only an author's note but PLEASE DON'T IGNORE! Ok first of all marry early Christmas! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! I'm going to be out of town this weekend sooo I'll write it on my ipod I'll try to make it long! ;) kk thx! Happy Christmas brake! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I got home early =O SO I UPDATED! Ya! Well anyway I made it longer! ;) I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter! Well recap: Aang and Katara just had breakfast and they are asking each other about themselves ;) **

"n-no" Katara blushed

"Ok, i was just wondering."

Katara got up and walked into the small kitchen. There was a maid washing the dishes, and water was going everywhere and she kept dropping the dish.

Katara giggled "Need some help?"

"Oh-oh no thank you I can't let a customer help me!"

"Well you look stressed out let me help." Katara clogged up the drain, filled the sink up with water and poured soap into it. Bubbles flew; Katara grabbed a scrub brush and cleaned.

"OOOH thank you" the maid said bowing a little.

"No problem" Katara said smiling. Aang walked in on them.

He saw suds all down Katara's arms and hair. He laughed, "Are you helping ?"

"Why yes she is!" answered.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Aang said holding his hand out.

Katara look at all the Christmas decorations they were so beautiful.

He got her hands under warm sink water, and wiped off the suds.

There was mistletoe at the door frame; Aang took Katara's chin with his index finger and thumb. Brought Katara's lips closer to his and pressed his lips gently onto hers. Katara blushed and ran off.

"Katara Waite!" Aang yelled after her, but she kept running.

'Great! Look what I did!' Aang thought, and he slapped his forehead

Katara run out with a tear running down her face, she didn't know where she was going. Once she exited the hotel she was in a town? It was full of shops and fast food.

'Great how am I supposed to find my way out of here?' She thought.

Once she found her way out of the city, she walked back to her house. At least she thought she was going the right way. A few hours later a blizzard began, she thought she saw her house. Tears of joy ran down her face.

"Home" Katara mumbled.

She was exhausted from walking in the snow for so long. Katara sneezed really loud.

'Oh great I've caught a cold.' Katara thought.

Katara open the door to a warm room, with a fire place and a couch. Hot coco was on either end table. There was a TV that was on. This was defiantly not her house.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Katara asked.

A rich old eerie voice yelled "GO AWAY!" The slick evil voice hit the toasty warm air, Turing it into a freezing chill breeze. The hairs on the back of Katara's neck prickled, she tremble with fear. Her eyes grew wide to see a huge shadow in the dark hallway in front of her.

"I-I- I didn't mean any harm to you." Katara's voice cracked.

"I DON'T CARE LITTLE GIRL, GET OUT!" He howled and a huge whiff of air blew onto her.

"I'm- I'm- I'm so sorry. I thought this was my- m-m- my house."

The shadow stepped closer out of the darkness.

"Oh, fine if you don't want to leave I'll just have to kill you." He was holding a hand gun in his clammy palms.

Katara screamed, and tried to run out the door. But it was locked. They heard glass shatter form the living room. But the man didn't budge. He pointed the gun at Katara. Her heart was racing, the blood in her body stated to rush. Then she scattered in the other direction. He smack her on the ground. Took out a knife and scratched her with scars.

"Owww!" She screamed.

He pulled out the gun once more and aimed for her heart. Then she thought this was the end. But no she was shoved in the other direction. POW! Who ever it was they just saved her life. They also got shot! The man ran into the snow storm only leavening her, and the mysterious person. She look at the person on the floor bleeding.

Waite does she know this person? Her heart shattered when she saw what he was wearing.

"AANG!" She yelled running over to him, flipping him onto his back face up. Tears ran down her face.

"AANG ANSWER ME!" She yelled aloud. But he said nothing not even a grunt.

"NOO! AANG!" She yelled crying even heavier.

She run around the house, looking for a dish cloth for the blood. She found one an pressed down on the wound. The whole time she tried talking to him but still no answer. She pull out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?" The lady on the phone asked.

"Help! Please help me! Aang this boy! He saved my life by taking a bullet for me! Help me please! He won't answer me!" Katara weeped.

"Maim please calm down, where is the billet in his body?"

"Ugh ok it's a little below his heart" she balled.

"Where is your current location?"

"I-iah- I don't know a cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"Maim, you have to be more accurate."

Katara open the cabin door, she looked for any road or street signs.

"Oh! Blanden boulevard 33781 South Pole north." she yelled into the phone, over the howl of the snow.

"Ok help is on your way. Now help me with your friend, I need you to check his pulse." Katara checked his pulse.

"It's still beating slowly though." She said a lot more calmly.

"Ok now take a cloth an-" Katara cut her off.

"I did already."

"Well there is nothing much you can do left. Just try to wake him up."

"Ok, please hurry! He is going to die!" She started to ball once more.

"Stay calm maim. Help is on its way." Katara herd the sirens in the distance.

The truck arrived and took Aang into the back trunk. Katara look at the man with worry in her eyes. And fear.

He answered the question that was in her eyes. "Yes, he is going to be alright."

"Can- c- can I come?"

The man nodded and loaded her next to Aang In the truck. And they drove off. Once they arrive in the hospital they wouldn't let Katara go back unless she was family.

"But- I'm I- I'm his girlfriend we may not be blood but where close enough to be married." She lied

They thought it over and they let her in. She saw all the nettles, IV's ect In his body.

"Aang" she gasped and ran over.

"He is in a comma right now, he hasn't woken up yet." The female doctor answered.

Tears balled up in her eyes. And she let them fall. A bunch of male nurses and doctors flooded the room, to ask her questions. But she didn't answer any of them.

"Katara is it? Katara you're going to have to answer these questions." She still didn't answer.

"Will you answer any questions?" Katara still look at Aang hoping he would wake up.

She was wearing different cloths. A pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved turtle neck sweater, it was the softest thing ever. The color was a baby blues very light. Her shoes where a pair if ugg boots. Her hair was down. Katara was sitting in a roily chair with her knees up to her checks.

'Oh Aang please just wake up' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It was black, nothing seemed normal anymore. His whole life was wiped from under him, but that's how he liked it; he felt as free as air. Yet there was something that told him something was wrong, that this blackness was going to be there forever. A wave of desperation washed over him, his mind gave him a whole scan of what made this blackness overwhelm him. That bang and her despite face, there was nothing more painful then that. He didn't regret it though, he would do it all over again, she was safe and that's all that mattered. Yet now he wouldn't get to see that face again, the rich sound of bells when she laughed or the sweet sound of honey when she talked.

He had to get out, get out of this sickening blackness, he would see her again. Yet he didn't know how to get out of the think darkness. He trashed his arms but to no avail.

"HELP!" he screamed and trashed again.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||.|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

BANG

She stood looking down at the sleeping boy. She watched him intently as she saw again as he trashed against the metal bed frame. Her eyes widened "Aang?" she stuttered steeping closer to the bed. His arm went flying and she gasped. "Aang?!" she called again running over to him. 'What was going on' she grabbed his hand and shock his arm. "Aang!"

He pulled his arm tugging her with it. He was grasping her hand for dear life not wanting to let go. Katara was forcefully tugged to fall on top of the sleeping boy. Her face turned a bright red and she looked down at him. He was pulling on her hand trying to get up?

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||.|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

That warmth! It was familiar! He tugged at it, he knew it was her. She would help him get out of this. He tugged again this time light switched on and flooded his vision. He blinked rapidly; his eyes finally came into a view of a very embarrassed Katara. Her eyes started to water and she dropped her body on top of his enveloping him into a hug. He took it, holding her tight, and he knew he would never let her go.

**K guys that was it hope you liked it :)**


End file.
